The present invention relates to a table specially conceived as a piece of furniture, although it can also be used obviously for any other purpose to which it could be considered appropriate, said table being detachable in such a way that the different elements integrating the same can be packed and stored within a minimal volume space and offering subsequently a quick and simple assembling ensuring also an optimal structural strength.
To achieve this, more particularly, the table of the invention is essentially structured by means of the functional combination of a working board, four legs and a frame; four nodes or technical pieces collaborate with said elements and constitute the fixation means of both the working board and the frame to the legs, while the same working board is also fixed to the frame.
For this purpose, the legs are tubular, they have a leveling piece at their bottom end and they receive at their upper end, by plugging means, an arm being the elongation of the correspondent node or technical piece, said arm being definitely fixed to the support by means of screws which are accessible through a lateral slot of the support, located in correspondence with one of its surface lines and closed by means of a complementary profile that can be coupled thereto by pressure; said longitudinal slot gives access to the screw heads and allows the introduction of power cables for possible equipment to be placed on the working board.
Each one of the nodes or technical pieces has, on its lateral surface, a plurality of slots presenting a throttled opening, specifically three of them, distributed at 90xc2x0, in such a way that the slots allow the nodes of the frame to be fixed, at both the right or the left side; they optionally allow to fix a crossbar connecting each pair of neighboring legs of the table, and they are complemented with covering pieces for hiding them when not in use.
Additionally, on the upper base of each node or technical piece two circular holes are included, with diametrical splines, parallel to the frame, for respectively receiving cylindrical inserts, with one and a half perimetral grooves and having a threaded shaft or any other means to ensure their rigid fixation to the bottom side of the working board, in such a way that said inserts can be placed in the corresponding node or technical piece when both are in coaxial relationship; a blocking occurs when the node moves in one sense or the other, by means of an elongation or shortening of the frame as explained bellow.
The frame is structured by means of two lateral elements, each of them defining a kind of xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d, with clearly truncated vertex, but in any case with the free ends of their lateral branches perfectly parallel and ending, thanks to its tubular configuration, by means of molded pieces, preferably made of zamak, which can be plugged vertically and slideably into the throttled opening of the technical pieces so as to define a tongued and grooved coupling with them, to ensure a good fixation of the frame to the legs, said fixation being reinforced by means of an insertable wedge in the internal cavity of said pieces. Said lateral elements are provided, at their middle zone, with a supporting plate, having an angular configuration, which vertical side includes a threaded hole, threaded in the right sense in one of the pieces and in the left sense in the other one, in such a way that a tensor rod connecting the same includes its respective screws, having also threads in opposite sense; after coupling the tensor rod to the lateral elements, turning said tensor rod in a determined sense produces a separation of said lateral elements and the turning in the opposite sense produces their approach. According to this configuration, once the pieces united to the working board have been assembled into the splined holes of the technical pieces, the elongation or shortening of the frame makes the perimetral slot of said pieces to become perfectly inserted in one of the ends of said holes, ensuring the perfect blockage of the whole.
Finally, said supporting plates included in the lateral elements of the frame are also provided, in their horizontal and upper side, with holes diametrically splined, similar to those of the technical pieces, through which the frame is fixed to the working board, by providing, in its bottom side, inserts similar to the ones used to fix the nodes to the technical pieces, so that an optimal structural strength of the table is achieved, after the tensioning of its frame.